


Three ways we say the one thing

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Everybody Lives, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, and nobody moves to london, hint of sub!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Allison has made a gorgeous new friend in French class, Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin has a gorgeous boyfriend.Oh, and they want to be more than friends.You know exactly where this is going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread and US'picked by darling friend [Fightyourdragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fightyourdragon). 
> 
> Title from Ed Roberson's [Rosetta Stone Serious Study of Love Song (from the British Museum)](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/detail/58461)

Allison is trying to find her way from her first to her second lecture when she is spotted by Lydia. Lydia asks her where she got her dress (“my mother used to buy for an LA boutique, so she gets me stuff sometimes”) and where she is headed (“just had intro French, now Argumentation Analysis”), and Lydia more or less adopts her as her new best friend on the spot. They hang out in Lydia’s apartment, d homework and talking, playing music. Allison is not entirely sure what to make of Lydia’s boyfriend, Jackson, who seems to go out of his way to be a jerk to absolutely everyone except Allison. He is actually kind of sweet to Allison. In a way that doesn’t feel like pity, which is a welcome change. Also, they’re both gorgeous. Allison has long given up on sorting out the variation of attraction she feels. But then comes the off-hand comment, when Allison is at Lydia’s apartment between classes, poring over their textbooks, but Lydia has been cagey all afternoon. Eventually, Allison cracks. 

"So what's on your mind?" Allison asks, "Is everything okay between you and Jackson? Did you have a fight?"

"No. The opposite, actually.” Lydia takes a deep breath, obviously trying to psyche  herself up. “But it does have something to do with you. And him.” Allison braces herself. 

“I’m not interested in breaking you up.” Allison says, because it’s the truth, even if it’s not the whole truth.

“We agreed. About you. We like you. Both of us. We'd like you to join us, in bed, maybe outside it too?"

Allison takes a moment to digest this conversational u-turn. Something happy blooms open inside her chest, when she realises her fear is unfounded. She crawls over the bed towards Lydia. Lydia puts away her books to allow Allison access. Allison stops and leans close to Lydia's face. "You mean like this?"

"Exactly," Lydia says and presses her mouth to Allison's. They make out for a while, hands firmly over their clothes.

“We should talk about this,” Allison says, panting when they break apart. “And you and Jackson should too maybe?” 

“We probably should,” Lydia concedes, “and we should also be figuring out the grammatical structures here.” 

Allison lies down next to Lydia, their books open in front of them, their arms touching occasionally, sending shivers across her skin. 

 

When they finish their assignments, Allison lingers at the door although she already has her bag packed and her coat on. “I promised my father. Plus, he is cooking tonight.”

“You seem rather close to your father,” Lydia observes. 

“I am. Always was. But losing my mom… sometimes that breaks a family, but it brought us closer together. We’re a team now.”

That last line sounds well-rehearsed to Lydia. “I won’t pretend I understand,” Lydia says. “My family is a mess. So is Jackson’s. We’re sort of messed up together, if that makes sense.”

“Noted,” Allison says. She starts putting her books into her bag, and throws the bag over her shoulder. She pecks Lydia on her cheek. “See you soon, gorgeous.” With that, she leaves the apartment to head home. 

 

She thought she was hiding the developments in her love life well, but over the after dinner coffee her father broaches the subject anyway. 

“Who is the lucky guy?” he asks bluntly.

“What do you mean?” she feigns innocence. 

“That face stopped working years ago,” Chris says calmly. “And even then we mostly indulged you.” A ghost of sadness darkens his eyes for a moment, but he tamps it down fast.

“It’s kind of new,” Allison says. “Lydia, my friend?” Chris nods in recognition. “Well, she and her boyfriend kind of invited me?”

“Well that’s new.” Chris says dryly. “How do you feel about that?”

“Good. Nervous, but good.”

“Does it matter Lydia is a girl?”

“Is this is a good moment to tell you that girls always were an option?” 

Chris lifts an eyebrow, and then smiles. “It runs in the family, I guess.”

“What? Bisexuality?”

“Yeah. With your mom and I, we should really have expected that you be bi too.”

“I’m not sure that’s how sexuality works. Anyway, we’re taking it slow. Lots of talking first.” She nods for emphasis.

“I’m not sure who you’re trying to convince here. I’m just the one that’s running a business in serious weapons.”

Allison decides it’s a good moment not to explore her father’s sexuality. “We’re a team, remember?”

“Of course, honey. But I’m also your father. And as such…”

“Not entitled to scare off all my new friends.” Allison says sternly. 

“I just want you to be happy, sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad.” Allison picks up her now empty mug and brings it into the kitchen. “I’m going to do my actual homework now.”

“I’d like to meet them,” Chris says. “Doesn’t have to be now, and regardless of what develops between you. I like knowing who you hang out with.”

Allison nods. “I’ll ask. Just, you know, easy on the gun-toting. It’s totally unnecessary.”

“I want you to be happy. And safe. Now, go do your homework.” Chris accepts the peck on the cheek and listens for her footfalls on the stairs, the pop music from the radio and the rustle of her books. Comforted in the regularity of her behaviour, he returns to the kitchen to fill up the dishwasher and clean up. He knows that she is going to leave home one day, and he doesn’t look forward to being alone. But, he tells himself sternly, he shouldn’t tell her not to develop friendships outside the family.  _ It’s not healthy,  _ he hears Vicky in his memory,  _ you need to get out more _ . “Yes dear,” he says softly into the empty air, “you’re right of course.”

 

It’s Saturday afternoon when Allison comes home with one arm full of shopping bags, and on her other arm a petite redhead carrying a few bags. Allison presses a kiss to her father’s cheek in greeting. 

“Hey dad. This is Lydia. Lydia, my father. Christopher Argent.” 

“Call me Chris,” he says, extending his hand for her to shake. “Pleased to meet you.” 

The redhead, Lydia, looks him over approvingly, and flashes him a wide smile when she accepts his hand. “Lydia Martin. I took the liberty of taking your daughter shopping. Her clothes were all practical.”

“That might have fallen to the wayside a bit recently.” Chris says sheepishly. “I’m afraid my wife was the better stylist of the two of us.” He casts a glance at his daughter: “maybe three?”

“Definitely three. I inherited your fashion sense,” Allison confirms to Lydia’s snort. “But now I have Lydia. I have a presentation next week, and now I can look the part.” She sounds proud, but Chris can only manage a feeble smile and a nod. 

“Will you be staying for dinner, Lydia?” Chris asks, changing the subject. 

“Actually, I’ll be having dinner with them tonight.” Allison replies for her. 

“And on that note, I think I should head out.” Lydia adds. “I have a dinner to prepare.”

Chris nods slowly, looking from his daughter to her - friend? Girlfriend? “Very well,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you, Mr. Argent.”

“Chris, please.”

“Nice to meet you. Chris.” She accepts the correction with a smile that somehow betrays a core of steel. Lydia gives Allison a soft kiss on her cheek, waves at Chris and makes her way to the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she turns around and says to Allison, “See you tonight!”  Chris tries his hardest to ignore the undercurrent of expectation in her voice. 

“Looking forward to it.” Allison says, flashing a smile full of promise.

 

Allison’s stomach is all aflutter with nerves when she rings the doorbell to Jackson’s apartment. She takes the elevator to the fourth floor, and taps on the door. Lydia opens it, wearing an adorable fifties style dress. 

“Come on in,” Lydia says, stepping aside to let Allison in. Allison is feeling a little overdressed in a blouse and her dressy jeans. 

“We’re in the living room,” Lydia says, the ‘for now’ implied. “You can leave your shoes in the hallway.” There is a small rack with several pairs of heels and men’s shoes that Allison recognises as Jackson’s. She takes off her sneakers and puts them on the highest spot. She looks at her socks and decides to peel them off too, and folds them into her shoes before following Lydia into the living room. The round table is set for three people, there’s even candles, even though the regular light bulbs are still on. Jackson comes in from the kitchen wearing an apron over what looks like an expensive shirt. Allison moves over to hug Jackson, and he presses a kiss onto her cheek. 

“Hey Allison. You look nice.”

“Thanks.” She takes a step back to look him over. “So do you.” 

“Care for a drink?” Lydia cuts in.

“Sure. What have you got?”

“Wine, beer, cocktails, lemonade.”

Allison considers her options: she is nervous, but she wants her wits about her too. One glass can’t hurt though, can it? “Chardonnay?” she inquires. 

“For me too,” Lydia adds.

“Coming up,” Jackson says. “Take a seat.” He turns to walk to the kitchen. Allison catches Lydia staring approvingly. 

“Those are good pants.” Allison whispers. 

Lydia turns her head and grins lasciviously. “Yes, they are. Filled out so well too.”

From the kitchen sounds the pop of the opening of a bottle, and a little later Jackson returns carrying a tray with three glasses of cold white wine, and three plates with melon wrapped in ham. Allison suddenly feels hungry. 

 

Dinner done, plates set in the dishwasher, they move to the couch. Allison feels a shiver of anticipation instead of her usual sense of post-dinner drowsiness. Lydia settles next to her on the couch, and Jackson brings in three cups of coffee that he hands out before taking the single chair.

“So. Ground rules?” 

Lydia is clearly used to chairing meetings, Allison muses. “Bring it,” she says.

“Have you been tested for STIs recently?”

Allison chokes. “Okay, sure, yes, way to start at the deep end.” She takes a deep breath and reminds herself that telling the truth is the only way to go. “No. I’ve taken care so far. But I guess it’s a good moment to do it anyway?”

Lydia nods. “I have the most recent test results of Jackson and myself. A few months old. Would you be satisfied with that, and our confirmation we have been monogamous since?”

“I feel that’s a trick question.” Allison says thoughtfully.

Lydia smiles: “I knew I liked you for a reason.” More seriously: “I’m not going to lie. The sex ed handbook suggests you should really all get tested at the same time when you start out with a new partner or partners. Your health shouldn’t be a matter of trust.”

“Yet I do.” Allison says. “I trust you to tell me the truth.”

“Anyway, condoms for penetrative sex pending results,” Lydia concludes. “Safeword?”

Allison stares at Lydia. “What on earth are you planning to do?”

“Nothing kinky.”

“Yet.” Jackson’s eyes sparkle with mirth.

“Not. Helping.” Lydia bites out to him. “I’ve found, well, we’ve found really, that it’s helpful to have a safeword anyway. You have it, in time of need, but hoping you won’t need it.”

“What is yours?” Allison asks. Lydia nods approvingly and looks over at Jackson.

“Banshee.” Jackson says.

“Norton,” Lydia says with a straight face.

“The antivirus software?” Allison is surprised: she knows Lydia was in computer science, but the link isn’t obvious to her.

“I get out of student loans by bounty hunting code,” Lydia says proudly. 

“Cool. Can I think about mine for a bit?” 

“Sure. We can use the stoplight system in the meantime. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go.”

Allison nods, “that works, I guess.” And then a thought hits her: “Have you done this before? Not that it matters,” she hastily adds.

“No, but we’ve had the conversation before,” Jackson says. 

“And they refused?” Allison is a little confused why anyone would chose not to have sex with either or both of them. But then, between a bossy redhead and a weirdly submissive jock, they might be  _ her _ type, but they might not be everyone’s cup of tea.

“Well, individually. We haven’t been an item all our lives.” Jackson says, not really answering Allison’s questions, but she decides to let it rest. “Now, are you still interested?” He looks over at Lydia while he asks her, leaning forward a little, as if looking for permission. 

“Yes. But, uhm, I’m a little… how do we start?”

Lydia turns towards her, looking at her mouth with hunger. “You could start with kissing me? And we’ll see how it goes from there?”

“Yes. I mean green.” 

Before the words are fully out of her mouth, Lydia closes the last inch between them and presses a kiss to her mouth: softly, just a press of lips. Allison closes her eyes, and forces herself to calm down and just feel for a moment. She kisses back, and slips a little tongue over Lydia’s lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss ( _ like the song _ , her brain supplies) and Lydia opens her mouth a little to let her in and it’s a rush suddenly. She is vaguely aware of the rustle of Jackson’s pants, but she ignores it in favour of tracing the outline of Lydia’s body under her hands. Arousal floods her body, making her cunt tingle.

Lydia breaks the kiss, pulling her back into the world. “I want to taste you. I want Jackson to see just how you need to be eaten.”

Allison leans back nodding, looking over at Jackson who has opened his fly to accommodate how obviously he has been enjoying what he saw. 

Lydia gets up from the couch. “Come on over,” Lydia says. Jackson obeys. 

Even in her heated state, Allison recognises there is an interesting dynamic between them – he seems to enjoy her orders. Allison starts futzing at the buttons of her jeans, but Lydia stops her. “Either give us a show, or let me do it.”Allison raises her hands in a mockery of surrender. Lydia takes the opportunity to peel off her shirt while Jackson comes over. He undoes her jeans and she lifts her hips so he can slide them down. She feels relieved that she took off her socks earlier. Jackson kisses Lydia for a moment, and Allison feels a little stab of jealousy at the obvious deep affection that lies underneath their sniping. She reaches out to strokes Jackson’s hip, wanting to touch.

“Eager, are we?” he says gently. “You’re right, Lyds’ mouth is good for more than talking.” 

Lydia moves smoothly between her knees and Jackson sits down next to her. “Want me to take off your bra?” he offers.

“That would make me the only naked person.” Allison points out. “And I’m sure you’re both too pretty to be clothed all the time.”

“You heard her. Strip.” Lydia says, managing to be imperious even when she’s on her knees. 

Jackson smirks, but there is a hint of pride underneath the devil-may-care demeanor. He sits up extra carefully and lifts his shirt, revealing a beautiful swimmer’s torso. Allison reaches out again to stroke his belly. When he pulls the shirt off over his head, she pinches his nipple. 

“Good girl,” Lydia praises before Allison can apologise for not asking permission. 

“Can I?” Allison turns towards Jackson. 

“I don’t know - can you?”

Allison kisses him, first on his mouth, then his jawline, down his neck to get her mouth on his nipple again, and then puts her hand on his other nipple and tweaks it just a little.  _ Thanks Scott, for that idea _ , she thinks silently when he moans. 

“You are so beautiful,” she says appreciatively. A rustle of fabric returns her attention to Lydia who has taken off her dress and is also down to her bra and panties. 

“It’s great to be right.” Allison says. “Am I in heaven?”

“Not yet.” Lydia says with grin. “But I’ll get you there.”

Allison leans back against the couch for support as she slouches down a bit and closes her eyes in surrender. Allison will tell anyone who will hear it - admittedly a small bunch - that Scott is a warm and generous lover. But there’s something to having two people attend to you that is different. Jackson and Lydia work in tandem to block all of her higher thinking skills, making her pant and moan and twist with arousal. Lydia teases with her tongue over her clit and back over her labia as Jackson kisses her neck and rubs a finger over nipples. She comes after being teased to plateau and back at least twice. Towards the end, Lydia plays her body like a well-tuned instrument. Allison’s whole body goes limp and sated as she sags against Jackson’s left shoulder for support. 

Lydia gets up and presses a kiss on her cheek. “That was amazing.”

“That’s my line.” Allison says, her brain booting back up. 

There is some re-arranging so that Lydia is position on Jackson’s right. 

“You don’t have to do anything, but you might want to watch,” Jackson says softly to Allison. “Lydia is about to scream.” It sounds like a promise, thought Allison isn’t sure who he is promising it to. Both, both is good, she decides, her eyes still closed. 

She hears Lydia groan. 

“You liked that, huh?” Jackson says. “God, you got that wet just from eating her out?” 

Allison’s eyes fly open and she takes in the scene. Lydia is standing, one knee on the couch and her other foot on the floor, leaving her legs are wide open, almost shockingly so. Jackson has slid two fingers inside her, rubbing his thumb over her clit in a slow rhythm. Her cunt echoes her arousal in sympathy. She presses a soft kiss on Jackson. 

“She’s beautiful like that,” Allison whispers in Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson smiles proudly, increasing the speed for a few moments and then slowing down again. Lydia moans first and then groans in frustration, pushing her hips forward to force him in deeper. 

“Can I try something?” Allison asks, getting up. 

Lydia looks at her confused, and then nods. Allison moves from the couch to get behind Lydia and adds her own middle finger to Jackson’s two. It takes her a moment to get used to feeling the slick warmth of a cunt not her own.

“Is this okay?” she asks, though she feels Lydia relax to accommodate her.

“Yes - green. So okay.” Lydia pants. “Harder,” she orders. 

Allison and Jackson obey, pushing their fingers a little deeper still, taking turns sliding in and out. Allison slides in another finger, and Lydia responds by groaning “yes.” Jackson steadies their rhythm to what he knows will get Lydia to climax. She throws her head back and comes with an animal cry. Allison knows right there and then she is hooked on the sensation of feeling someone come on her hands. She slides her hand out as Jackson does the same, and together they guide Lydia to sit down. 

“So is it your turn now?” Allison asks, half-joking.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Lydia asks, her eyes still closed.

“Yes.” Jackson says without hesitation. 

“How?”

“Your call.” 

Allison blinks at the exchange, but they both seem unperturbed so she takes it in stride. 

“Ally, will you ride him until he comes?” Lydia opens her eyes a little, trying to gauge her response. “I’d like to see what that looks like.” 

That hits a button Allison wasn’t sure she had before. She reaches to the side table and takes a condom that has been left on top of a few books beforehand. 

“Would you like me to?” she tries to ask.

“Yes, ma’am.” Jackson says, crossing his wrists over his head to give her access. Allison rips open the foil and drops it on the table. She rolls the condom over Jackson’s cock that is already leaking, wondering idly if he’d been hard through watching all of it. He hisses a little at the contact, but closes his eyes and lets her. She climbs in his lap and guides herself over his cock. She gives herself a moment to adjust. Then, experimentally, she rocks her pelvis in a small circle. When that feels good, she thrusts a little further forward, guiding Jackson’s cock further inside, and squeezes a little. She leans forward, and presses her forehead against his. 

“You’re amazing inside me.” She feels Jackson stiffen for a moment at the praise and then relax into it. She rides him slowly as she pulls his arms down and over her shoulders and looks over at Lydia who is sitting up watching them. “He feels so good,” she says with a smile.

“I know.” Lydia says. “You know what, can I try something now?”

“Sure.” Allison looks at Jackson. “Is that okay, baby. Can Lydia try something?”

“Green.” Jackson says a little dazed. 

Lydia get up from the couch and behind Allison, where she rests her chest against Allison’s back. 

“Great view,” she says watching Allison riding her boyfriend. “Now, if I just…” and she rubs her finger over Allison’s clit. “I think I can tease another orgasm out of you.” 

A thrill of excitement runs over her spine as Lydia begins to circle her clit again in the rhythm that worked so well on her earlier, the sensation now heightened by her earlier orgasm and Jackson’s cock inside her. She loses herself in the sensations, moaning, egging both Lydia and Jackson on. She shudders and groans through her orgasm that somehow feels even better than the first. She rests her head on Jackson’s shoulder and lifts her hips a little, giving him space to set his own pace. 

“Come on, sugar, get yourself off,” she purrs in his ear. 

Jackson starts sliding his cock back up in and out in a faster rhythm than before, clearly intent to get himself off. 

“Come on give it to me hard,” Allison murmurs. 

“Good boys get to come,” Lydia adds and apparently that was the encouragement he needed. He throws his head back, grunts and pushes up one last thrust. He finally goes slack.

“There you go,” Lydia slides down next to him and presses a kiss on his cheek and ruffles his hair. “You were very very good.”

A small smile plays on the corner of his mouth. He opens his eyes and looks over at Lydia. “I was, wasn’t I?” He turns to Allison. “So, did we make you happy too?”

“Very,” Allison confirms. “Oh, I think I’m losing you.” She can feel his cock going soft inside her. She gets up to let him up to deal with the condom. He ties it close and folds it in a tissue on the side table, unwilling to leave them. 

Allison stretches out on the couch. “I feel like the polite thing is to have a shower, but I kinda want to stay here for a bit if that’s okay?”

Jackson lies down next to her to wrap her into a hug and kisses her head. “You’re welcome to stay.” 

Lydia takes a blanket from underneath the couch. “Can I pile on top? I have a blanket.”

Allison lifts her arm to welcome her into the cuddle pile. Lydia puts the blanket over their feet and legs, sort of mushes over them, and pulls the blanket up. A few minutes later, they hear a gentle snore. Allison and Lydia look at each other wide eyed, giggle for a moment and close their eyes. The mess will have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you've enjoyed this, consider reblogging the link maybe?](http://hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com/post/159375427872/thee-ways-we-say-the-one-thing)


End file.
